


Maybe Don't Give Me Cold, Cold Shoulder

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [40]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Harry, Gift Fic, Hair-pulling, Heavy Angst, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Sex, Musician Harry, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Separations, Slash, Timestamp, Top Zac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Harry and Zac are married but their marriage is on the verge of collapsing. Though there is one thing they can still do well even while their marriage falls apart. Have sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts), [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Oh man what to say about this fic. It's angsty like really really angsty. It was also heavily inspired by the song Move Together by James Bay as well as This Love by Taylor Swift at the end. It's also the first time I have written slash smut in awhile so I'm sorry if it sucks.
> 
> It was written for my friend's birthday so [tondada](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/pseuds/tondada) I hope you like this even with all the angst.
> 
> Also written for a prompt on comment_fic on lj: Any, any male/male, they don't talk any more and they can't even look at each other without starting a fight, but they can make love in complete darkness when one sneaks into the other's bedroom at night, using only touch to guide them, and the sex has never been better even as the rest of their relationship falls apart

**September 19, 2016**

Harry let out a soft sigh as he laid in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep tonight, not after a long day in the studio making music. An album full of songs, mostly songs about his marriage to Zac, the man he had married when he was nineteen and a marriage his mom had tried to talk him out of because she felt he was making a mistake.

Getting married so young and to someone eight almost nine years older than him. She had said then it would be a mistake and the marriage would only end in misery and maybe he should have listened. Maybe it would have saved him the heartache because his mom had been right.

His marriage was slowly crumbling. He and Zac could barely talk anymore without fighting so somewhere within the past two months it seemed like they had just stopped talking and their house was usually silent. Except when they had friends over but even then they still never spoke to each other.

So Harry did what he was good at. He took what he never said to his husband anymore and he wrote it down in songs and eventually the whole world would get to hear them, Zac too. But Harry knew by then they'd probably be divorced and out of each others lives so it wouldn't really matter if Zac heard them then or even what he thought of them.

Sitting up in bed, Harry slipped out from underneath the covers, heading out of the master bedroom and easily walking down the hallway in the dark to Zac's room or well the room that once been the guest bedroom but somehow in the months that the marriage had started crumbling, became Zac's bedroom.

Though sometimes it was Harry's room just like the master bedroom was sometimes still Zac's, on nights like tonight anyway when one of them would sneak into the others room, craving the one thing they could still do expertly well with each other.

They could still make love to each other even while everything else fell apart around them in their relationship, they still had that. They were also still faithful to each other as well, though sometimes Harry wondered how long that would last. Especially with Zac and the way he usually stayed out late, usually with his attractive co-worker Nikki. 

A woman who if Harry was bisexual like Zac he would fuck her.

"Zac?" Harry asked softly as he opened the door to Zac's room slowly, walking inside and hoping that Zac wasn't asleep already because he could be a bitch to wake up, even when it came to sex. He loved his sleep more than sex. 

"Hmmm," Zac responded from where he laid on the bed and Harry followed that sound until he reached the bed and thanks to the moonlight coming through the cracks of the blinds, he watched as Zac moved to lean up on his elbows. "Is everything okay?"

Harry nodded his head as he moved to sit on the edge of Zac's bed, "Everything's fine," he stated with a smile. "Just...kind of wanted you," he revealed with a blush as the words hung thick in the air and the room became silent because if they talked much more it'd probably wind up with them arguing instead of having sex and that wasn't what Harry wanted.

Harry wanted to have sex with his husband, his body craving the fell of Zac's cock inside of him as they moved together as one. As they allowed themselves to have and take from each other in the most intimate of ways.

Zac seemed to look him over once after he had spoken and Harry was almost afraid that Zac would deny him what he wanted. That tonight would be the night that they lost the last thing they had between them that connected them. Had them still hanging onto the threads of their marriage.

But luckily after Zac looked him over, Zac moved until he too was sitting up and once he had sat up he reached out as he moved Harry's hair away from his neck, exposing the skin to him.

An action that after it was completed, Zac let his lips attach to the skin on Harry's neck and all Harry could do then was moan as goosebumps formed on his body. Feeling a bit thankful that tonight wasn't the night they lost the one thing they could still do.

The one thing they still had going for them in the wake of everything else.

Biting on his lip as Zac's lips eventually worked their way up from his neck to his lips, Harry kissed Zac back once Zac's mouth was on him. The feeling of their lips moving together, still making Harry feel like it did all those years ago when they had, had a first kiss under the stars the night Harry had turned eighteen.

Oh what Harry would do sometimes to go back to that moment because he had been so in love with Zac and now..now he wasn't sure if he loved Zac or if he was just comfortable with him. Only hanging on because the sex was still good and Zac was easy for him.

Being with someone new would mean learning how to work with someone else, adjusting his life to theirs and Harry was kind of content with how his life was now. Even if his relationship was shit.

Kissing Zac a bit harder, Harry leaned his body closer seconds before Zac wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry became pliant in Zac's big muscular arms. Letting his husband push him softly against the bed as he laid over him. Their kisses getting a bit more fevered and sloppy now.

Zac obviously clearly wanting Harry just as much as Harry had wanted him when he came into the room. A fact Harry knew was true thanks to being able to feel his erection slightly through both of their boxers and Harry was content knowing that Zac would be able to feel his matching one.

One Harry had, had before he even came into the room. Mainly because his body had started to crave Zac, long before bedtime even. Had wanted him at dinner when Zac had agreed to help and somehow had gotten so messy and looked adorable even if Zac's helping and getting messy had caused Harry to snap and start an argument.

It had been so adorable and apparently a turn on, despite the anger he had felt in the moment then.

Letting out a tiny whine as Zac's lips moved from his again, his whine slowly died out though when Zac's mouth latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and biting on it softly. Teasing Harry in just the right ways. Ways he knew that Harry liked to be teased.

"Fuck," Harry hissed out as he moved his hips up, his boxer clad erection moving against Zac's. Giving him the friction that he needed and wanted. "So good with your mouth," he praised Zac before Zac pulled away and gave him a tiny smirk before moving to his other nipple and giving it the same attention.

As well as getting the same reaction out of Harry because if anything Harry was predictable when he really liked something and having his nipples sucked and bitten on during sex was something he liked. Maybe even loved.

Which was probably why he whimpered again when Zac's lips moved away from his nipples and continued their descent downwards, leaving light kisses on Harry's two extra nipples, the two that weren't as prominent and that Zac usually didn't spend much time giving attention too unless it was a special occasion.

Feeling his breath hitch as Zac's lips reached the waistband of his boxers, Harry watched as Zac moved away long enough to push the boxers down and off of him and once they were gone, Harry let out another moan as Zac's hand wrapped around his aching cock.

Getting him harder than what he had been by pumping him, working his hand just right. Adding the right amount of pressure and going at just the right pace.

Like he knew Harry's body that well and he did. He knew every inch of it and once again he was proving that in doing just what Harry wanted or more like what he needed.

Once Zac felt satisfied though he removed his hand and soon replaced it with his lips and Harry's mouth just fell open as once again all he did was moan. Though this time his head fall back against the pillows as Zac's lips began to move up and down the length of Harry's cock, his head bobbing with a nice little rhythm.

One that was making Harry's hips buck every so often involuntarily which made his cock go a bit farther into Zac's mouth and if Zac had any complaints about that he wasn't saying. So Harry assumed he was okay with it, okay with taking what he could get of Harry's cock into his mouth, like the cock sucking slut he could be at times.

Something Harry had once loved about Zac but as of late was one of the many things he complained about, but Harry wasn't complaining tonight. Not when Zac was making his cock feel so good with that mouth which was really made for sucking a cock or well anything really but preferably a cock. 

Moaning a bit louder as Zac's mouth picked up it's speed some, Harry looked down at him as he let his hand go to his hair. Hair which he pulled on and as he pulled on it, Zac looked up at him, locking eyes with him and making a shiver run down Harry's spine as he saw truly just how much Zac wanted him.

Zac may not have wanted him for much of anything anymore but sexually it seemed that Zac did very well still want him and maybe Zac wouldn't wind up cheating with Nikki, no matter how attractive she was.

Feeling and watching as Zac moved his mouth off his cock once Harry's body began to tremble slightly as his breath got a bit more shallow. Harry wanted to whimper. Wanted Zac to go back to using his mouth but in the end he knew why Zac had stopped so he didn't protest.

Zac had known, been able to read that he was getting close to his orgasm and so he had stopped before he did. Obviously because Zac wanted him to get off another way. Preferably the same way that Harry wanted to get off. With Zac buried inside of him as far as he could go.

Letting his own hand wrap around his cock, Harry just watched silently as Zac slipped off his boxers and the site of Zac's erection was enough to make Harry's mouth water and if this were any other night then he'd suck on that beautiful cock. But it wasn't.

"So beautiful still," Zac mused as looked down at Harry before moving up to leave a peck on his lips briefly and then he was moving again. To mess in the top drawer of the nightstand where Harry knew by now after the many times of fucking in here, that Zac kept his lube.

"So beautiful and you're going to be even more beautiful once my dick is inside of you," Zac continued as he opened the lube, putting some of it on his fingers before laying the bottle on the bed beside Harry. "Always look so beautiful when I'm in you. All fucking sex wrecked and in love," he spoke as he paused briefly and Harry thought he saw a frown passing over Zac's lips after the in love bit.

Probably because Zac himself had realized that maybe neither of them were in love anymore or if he was that it had been diminished to a tiny little ember that was about to go out. Just waiting for the right moment.

Though before Harry could ponder on that any longer, Harry's mouth dropped open as Zac slid one of his fingers inside of him, moving it just right and maybe Zac who was a painter, should have used his fingers for more than just painting for a living.

"Fucking hell Zachary," Harry muttered out in a throaty little moan as his hips began to move with the pace that Zac was moving his fingers and his words seemed to have spurned Zac on slightly. His finger going a bit faster as he worked to prep Harry and soon a second digit was added inside of him and Harry was sure he was in heaven or as close as he could get to heaven.

Heaven was probably when Zac had his cock inside of him though and right now that just wasn't the case. Not yet anyway.

"One more finger," Harry whimpered out eventually as he looked at Zac who was bent between Harry's legs. 

Zac gave Harry a tiny little smirk as their eyes locked and wordlessly he obeyed, adding a third finger inside of Harry. Fucking him with just his fingers, fucking him again until he saw the signs that Harry was getting close and again before Harry could go over that edge Zac removed his fingers.

Reaching once more for the lube quickly, long enough to put some on his cock and get it just right and after that task was done, Zac again laid the bottle on the bed next to Harry before moving to line himself up against Harry's opening.

Locking eyes with Zac as he did so, Harry again felt a shiver run down his spine, right at the exact same moment that Zac thrust inside of him.

The loudest moan that Harry had let out all night leaving his lips, though not once did he break eye contact with Zac. Instead he kept his eyes locked on his husbands as Zac began to move inside of him slowly as if he was trying to savor the moment.

"You're always going to be beautiful to me," Zac spoke again before leaning down to kiss Harry on the lips, his kiss soft and inviting and just as slow as his thrusts where.

Thrusts that Harry started to match with his own and he really didn't mind the slowness of everything. It was a nice contrast to the hecticness that was the rest of their life and relationship right now. It was something Harry almost wished would be the glue that held them together forever.

How amazing their lovemaking was but Harry knew he was only kidding himself there. Because somehow it would probably become tainted along the way too. It would wind up like everything else and get ruined and then..well then they'd be over and they'd go their separate ways and more than likely over time they'd become strangers who once used to love each other.

The only reminder of what they had would probably end up being Harry's next album and a bunch of articles in old gossip magazines and websites along with old pictures of them in happier times and not so happier times.

Kissing Zac a bit harder, Harry who's hand was still around his cock, began to move it again after having stopped once Zac had began to finger him and this time as he pumped himself, he matched his hands movements with the movements of his and Zac's thrusts.

An action that brought Harry to his peak quicker than just Zac's movements alone and before long he was moaning loud again, his movements getting a bit faster as a familiar feeling built in his stomach.

"Zachary...fuck..." Harry hissed out softly as he finally reached his eventual end, his come coating his hands and his movements stilled slightly before picking back up for a few seconds. At least until he felt Zac too reaching his end inside of him and once he had, Harry looked up at him though this time their locked eyes didn't last as long.

It was broken the minute Zac slipped out of him and slowly stood from the bed, mumbling something about getting a rag so Harry could wash his hand off and Zac could clean his stomach which was also just a bit covered in Harry's come as well.

As Zac left the room, Harry was left looking up at the ceiling which he could barely make out in the dark and a part of him hated how quickly the moment they had been having was over. How after this, once they were both cleaned up, they'd go to sleep and then wake up and go back to the cycle of arguing and fighting and ignoring each other.

Then at night one of them would slip into the others bed and they'd make love and for the few hours that happened everything would be partly okay. Then of course wash, rinse, and repeat.

***

Waking the next morning, Harry looked around at his surroundings, his eyes squinting because of the sun coming through the window and as he looked around, he remembered last night and coming into Zac's room. A room that Zac wasn't in right now and as Harry turned to look at the clock on the nightstand he knew Zac had probably already gotten up to go to the art museum where he worked since it was already nine in the morning.

Nor was he surprised that Zac hadn't woken him to say goodbye or even give him a kiss before leaving. Those simple courtesies had also went down the drain too over the course of their fraying marriage.

Standing from the bed, Harry reached down for his boxers which he slipped back on before exiting the room and heading down into the kitchen.

Though when he made it to the kitchen he came to a stop, finding Zac was still home and sitting at their kitchen table and when he heard Harry he had looked up from whatever it was he had been looking at, a pained look crossing his face.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is?" Zac asked his voice sounding so small and almost childlike and Harry felt his stomach drop, knowing instantly what Zac had been looking at.

It was the papers that Harry had, had his lawyer draw up last week and ones he had kept in the glove compartment of his car until last night when he had brought them in to look over before bed. Somehow it must have slipped his mind to put them away at least until he felt the time was right to give them to Zac.

"They are what you think," Harry only nodded his voice cracking slightly as he confirmed what Zac clearly knew. "They're divorce papers."

The moment those words left his mouth it was like everything in the room had came to a stop and froze, a feeling Harry didn't like. Just like he didn't like watching as Zac frowned or as Zac quickly reached up to wipe at his eyes before the tears started to go down his cheek.

"Fuck," Zac sighed as he shook his head slowly, looking away from Harry. "I mean I know things are shit between us but I...I didn't think they were this bad," he said as he visibly swallowed a lump in his throat. "I'm still here for godsakes," he growled out as he now stood from the table. "I still wear this," he added on as he reached for his wedding band which he wore on a necklace around his neck.

"I....I'm still fucking trying," Zac finished as he walked a bit closer to Harry. "I'm trying and you want to just throw it all away?" he asked sounding a bit harsh. "Just want to get rid of me and rid of us?"

Harry shook his head at Zac's words, "That's not what I'm doing," he said trying to keep his emotions in check. "But how much trying can we both do Zac? Eventually we just have to throw in the towel and we should do it before we fully hate each other, right?" he asked and his words seemed to make Zac pause and look as if he was contemplating them.

After a bit Zac just frowned before brushing past Harry as he left the room without a glance or word and Harry figured he had won this argument.

That Zac realized he was right and that getting a divorce would be for the best.

Closing his eyes and swallowing a lump in his own throat, Harry took a breath to settle his nerves before walking to the table where the papers were. Papers that he knew would be signed eventually. Papers that were a death sentence to his marriage and relationship with Zac as a whole.

"Harry," Zac spoke making Harry jump because he hadn't even heard Zac come back into the room, though now Zac looked more like he would if he was leaving for work.

His hair was thrown up into a bun and he had the leather jacket that Harry had bought him for their first Christmas as a married couple on.

"I....I'll sign them tonight and get my own lawyer. We can figure things out after that. Who gets the house and the stuff in it," Zac nodded his head. "Guess I just...guess I just thought that even trying would be enough in the end. Should have known it wouldn't be."

"Yeah I thought the same for awhile too," Harry told him honestly, another lump forming in his throat now.

Zac only nodded before looking away from Harry and an uncomfortable silence fell around both of them before Zac finally looked back at him briefly before turning to leave the room.

After he had left, Harry finally let the tears he was holding inside come out as he sat down in a chair at the table. 

He knew he was the one who had filed the papers but in the end the reality still hurt him. It still hurt to know that he and Zac were getting a divorce and that things would truly be over soon. That there would soon be a point in his life when Zac was no longer there.

That Zac would just be a chapter in the book that was Harry's life and that he'd just be a chapter in Zac's. When at the beginning Harry had wanted to be a part of every chapter of Zac's life and well a part of him hoped the same had been true of Zac too at the beginning.

As he cried though, he started to pick the divorce papers up, when the feeling of a sticky note on the back made Harry turn them over and once he did he wiped at his eyes some so he could read the words that were written on the note better.

Words that had most likely been written before Zac had confronted him, before Harry had told him trying wasn't going to work anymore.

**Fall in love with me again?**

Just a simple question written in blue sharpie and Zac's sometimes awful handwriting.


End file.
